Better Days
by WindsWake
Summary: There is only so much running you can do, Blake found out, before you leave something behind that you'll regret forever. This regret comes in the form of a boy who promised to always be there for her. She finds that when she cut ties with her past to start anew at Beacon, the price for her betrayal still had to be paid. Now she wishes she could just go back to those better days.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Wassup World! Trying my hand at a Naruto/RWBY crossover this time. Wanted to practice writing 1st person POV. This whole chapter is from Naruto's perspective.

Hope you like!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or RWBY

* * *

I keep getting told that I am too young to know anything. Looking at her though, there was not a soul alive that could convince me she wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world.

I knew she was.

The orange glow of the street lights and the unending beating of water complete the background of her breathtaking picture. She's sitting on the porch of what looked to be a shop, barely sheltered from the water fall by the awning above the entrance. She still looked wet from the stray droplets that struck her from the wind. The orange glow from the lights tinted her skin slightly, and the water on her body made her glisten. I took an eyeful of every available part as she shuffled closer to the brick of the building. She held a doll close to her center and squeezed it tightly. The action wrinkled the black dress that fixed itself to her frame. Her damp black hair stuck to her neck and cheeks. Her nose was red from the outside chill, and I couldn't see her eyes yet, but I already knew they must be beautiful. I could look at her all night as I stood, completely drenched, outside in the unexpected rain. It was love at first sight.

I knew it was.

My legs bring me closer to her even before I consciously tell them to. I'm right next to her, and now I could see her eyes. They were golden amber and they set upon me as she finally took notice of my company. She could control me with those eyes. One look and I'd be hers forever. I realized this because it just happened. From here I could now see that she was crying. Those eyes of hers told me that she felt alone. I felt like they were pleading for someone to be there for her. It was up to me to comfort her and show her that she wasn't alone. I'd proudly do that for the rest of my life.

I knew I had to.

"What's wrong?" I'm not sure if she heard my voice over the rain's increasing volume. She doesn't reply immediately, and I find myself awaiting the sound of her voice. I kneel down to her level. I'm about to ask again when she finally answers.

"I ran." Her voice was as melodic as I imagined, her words soft and short, but the tune in which they were presented was somber. Much more somber notes than I wished to hear.

"Ran from what?" I said looking around, watching for any threats. "Should I be running too?"

She shook her head. "No, I ran from the funeral."

"oh.."

The wind picked up and for many moments the whirling of the air and the drumming of water were the only noises. I sat next to her on the stoop of the shop. Her sadness hurt me as well in a way I couldn't explain. Turning away from her, my sight now remained fixed on the puddle forming before us. I wanted to say something to make her feel better. Several things went through my head. Though, my mouth stayed silent. In the end, what could I say to someone whom just lost a loved one that actually meant anything? Silence worked just as well as empty words of comfort. All that really mattered was being there.

A nudge on my arm brings my attention back to her. Wet black hair drapes over my side, and while it adds a new layer of dampness to my clothes, I'm happy she feels comfortable enough to lay her head on my shoulder. Looks like being silent was the right choice I think to myself, and suddenly I feel like I have the right thing to say.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll stay with you until you no longer feel like you have to run."

Her head tilts up to see mine, and those sad amber eyes peer deep into me. Another gust of wind comes, and now it's whipping her hair into both of our faces, but she doesn't look away. Neither do I.

"Okay," she says.

That settled it; If even this angel in black accepted my mission, there was no way I could deny this chance that fate has given me. It did not matter where this girl goes, or what she does, she would always have me. I was owned by her the first time she looked at me. I was willing to doom myself for her from the second.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." My words were barely audible from the storm around us. The introduction I've been dying to give almost drowned out by the elements.

Her amber gaze stayed on me, not saying a word. Seconds pass before she tilts her head back down, looking at the same puddle that was only growing in front of us. She fixes the grip she had on her doll, and then the world stilled, the wind ceased for a moment, and the rain lapsed in its assault.

"Blake Belladonna," she softly spoke in this moment of otherworldly quiet.

God, everything about this girl was magical. I may be too young to know much, but looking at this girl, her orange-tinted skin glowing in the night, there is one thing I was sure of. Being able to meet Blake was going to be the best thing that ever happened to my life. There may be no reason for me feel this way, but sitting here on this rainy stoop, barely sheltered from the water fall by the awning above us, with stray droplets of water hitting us from the wind,

I just knew.

***NUBB***

It had taken three weeks for her to decide to show me her friends. One of which was spent by both of us trying to get over the colds we had from staying out in the rain all night. We stayed together the whole time, going from one shelter to the other. She glanced towards me as we made our way to where we would meet her peers. Her nervous energy was starting to make me feel nervous. She held my hand the whole time as she lead me through a recently abandoned part of the city. The path was complicated, but she never let go. The more we walked, the more obvious it became that this was a White Fang hold up. Signs were becoming more visible in number. She looked at me again as I noticed this. Her hopeful and nervous gaze looking for acceptance. I smiled. She had no need to worry about that.

"We're almost there. They are good people, and they helped me through a lot."

I'm not sure why she feels the need to defend her being a part of a protest group. I know what happens to our kind and I'm glad that at least someone is willing to speak up about it.

"I bet they have. I've seen how the white fang rallies have helped." My words appeared to have soothed her. She smiled at me. The nervousness she showed smoothed over and gave way to a more pleased energy. I could see it as she looked at me. These last few weeks allowed me to see many sides of her, but this side was my favorite. It showed a reassured happiness, a contentment.

It was a few minutes after that I found myself in a room full of people. Blake was trying to maneuver us through the crowded bodies, towards people that she knew. Her hands gripped onto mine tightly, the push and pull of the crowd tried to force her many times, but she never let go. Murmurs and whispers start to grow louder as we made our way to a relatively empty spot in the room. We are just about to get there when she stops.

"Blake?" I question.

She says nothing. So I look to what got her attention. There was a male with red hair, and what I believe to be horns, in front of her. He was dressed in mostly black, but the biggest thing to note about him is that he strangely wore a white mask, almost reminiscent of the armored faces of the grim.

"So you're Blake?" He asked. From my angle a bit behind her, I could barely see her face as she'd eyed him warily and then moved her focus behind him to where I assumed her friends were.

"Yeah." She offered. I'm a little confused as to what's going on between them. I squeeze her hand a little to remind her I'm here if she needs me.

"I heard that your parents died a couple of protests back. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you," she replied, her shoulders drooping slightly at the reminder of her loss. She squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"My name is Adam Taurus, apprentice to the new leader of the White Fang. I am looking for a partner for what's to come, and I wanted you to be that person. Will you join me?"

She didn't say anything. She just looked at him. Her eyes were wide, I could see, as she processed the information. I could see the gears turning in her head. Maybe asking the same questions I was. Why did he choose her out of everybody? Did he have some sort of agenda? This could be a really good thing for her, kjthough. If he was an apprentice, that meant he was probably next in line to lead the White Fang. If she was his partner, that means she'd be able to really make a difference. She could be a big part of the change she wanted for the Faunus. I was happy for her for this opportunity. I was very happy.

Then she walked forward and left me behind…

… She let go of my hand.

***NUBB**

Months passed since Blake accepted to be with Adam. It's been months since I joined the White Fang so that I would never be too far from her. It was nice, I had a home to come back to now because of that. Being a part of something that strived for a greater good was nice as well. The protests were a little different for me now that I was participating in them, but I felt like it was making a difference just letting people be more aware of the foul treatment Faunus receive. Though I was starting to hear word that in some places the protests were starting to become more violent, less focused on awareness and more focused on vengeance. It made me think that I might want to start learning how to fight in case a fight breaks out during one of Blake's or my protests.

I could say honestly, that at this point I was pleased with my decision to join. Blake comes to see me whenever she is not out with Adam. So I make sure that whatever I need to do, I can do at the desk in my room, that way she'll always know where I'll be. Currently, I'm tinkering with a little locket I found in one of the abandoned buildings on the outskirts of town.

A knock comes through the door.

A smile comes to my face.

I open one of the drawers of my desk, slip the locket inside, and bring out the doll that she left behind long ago. It has the likeness of a cat Faunus, and the little ears have been recently resewed on. I tried to give it to Adam to give it to her, but he said she should learn to not need such things. He just didn't understand.

She walked in without waiting for a reply as she always does when she comes into my room. She knows it's always open for her. I put the doll behind me in my back pocket and turn my chair to meet her.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Hey." She smiled at me.

Her mellow personality could never really match my exuberance. Seeing her happy to see me was more than enough though.

"How was your day?" I ask, watching her plop down onto my bed and make herself comfortable. The girl had feline grace when it came to everything else but my bed. I think I might get a new one that has more padding so she has something softer to land on when she does that.

"It was really nice." She said as she decided going under my covers and cuddling my pillow was her most comfy option. "I've started learning how to fight today. I thought it was unnecessary, but Adam said that since some protests are getting more violent, it'd be better if I could defend myself."

I let out a small chuckle at her words. She glances at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking the same thing before you came in, but I was thinking more along the lines of being your knight in shining armor. Looking dashing, and suave, and handsome as I save my queen."

"Queen? Don't you mean princess? Usually the knights in shining armor save princesses in fairy tales."

"Yea, but I'm not talking about fairy tales. I'm talking about you." I said, crawling onto the bed to her. "and there will never be another girl above you, so for this humble knight, that makes you my queen."

I took great pleasure in the blush that was on her cheeks. My smirk was almost predatory as I take in her features. It was a rare break in her composure and I was going to revel in the moment.

"W-well, I'll be perfectly able to defend myself. So I'll won't need a knight."

"I have no doubt in that," I say, still looking into her eyes. "but no matter how strong you become, I'll always be there. Always, until the day you feel you won't need me anymore."

Her cheeks reddened a bit more at my words. It wasn't fair of me, I knew that. She wasn't really used to such words and treatment, but today was a special day. Sometimes it was good to do something pleasantly unexpected.

"You promise?" She asked. "That you'll always be there?" Her golden amber eyes were reading into mine again as she waited for an answer. I did not hesitate.

"I promise."

She tucked herself closer to my pillow, and now all I could see of her face was her eyes. It was still more than I needed to see how happy she was. Those eyes of hers shined in delight.

"I got something for you." She straightened up, and I leaned back from my position over her. I take the doll from out my pocket and show it to her. Once she recognizes it, I barely have enough time to brace. She tackled me off the bed. My back crashed lightly to the floor, and I hold her to make sure she didn't hurt herself in her enthusiasm.

"I thought I lost this! Thank you!" I felt her excited voice in my chest as much as I heard it with my ears. That was twice today she lost her usual composure, and I couldn't be happier. She stopped hugging me and sat up.

"I know I'm probably too old for dolls," she paused, "but this is all I have left of them."

The little black haired doll was held tightly to her. Her thumbs play with the ears on top of its head. I don't need her to tell me that she noticed the patchy sewing job I did on them. The look on her face tells me all she didn't say.

"Thank you so much, Naruto. I wish every day could always be like this."

"It's the least I could do." She hugged me again. I could get used to all this affection she is showing me. It felt really nice to be held.

"No. No it isn't at all. You've done so much for me since I've known you. I don't think I deserve it."

I pull her from me to look into her eyes. I shake my head to show my disagreement.

"Since I've met you, my life has only gotten better. I'm happier now than I have been in a long time. You deserve all the happiness I could ever give you." She looked away from me again, her cheeks a bit red. I placed a kiss on her forehead. A flash of light covers us for a moment, and then I lean back. Her wide eyes quickly came upon me again, and I chuckle at her astonished expression.

"Happy thirteenth birthday, Blake."

**NUBB**

I'm sitting on my new desk, looking at a miniature version of the picture I took with Blake a little over two years ago, during her thirteenth birthday. She had asked me to delete it multiple times out of embarrassment, but this was the only picture I had of her. With her being gone more often on missions, looking at this is sometimes the only chance I get to see her face. We've had to move a lot. The White Fang has slowly become a more violent group over these last years.

When I first joined them I didn't even know how to fight. Now I never go anywhere without my weapon. The new aggressive behavior of the White Fang has caused it to become a targeted group. The nations of Remnant all consider it a terrorist organization. Now every high ranking person in the White Fang has a target on their back. A target that might one day consider placing Blake in its sights. It was only a matter of time. Adam and I were her only friends in the White Fang still alive.

No need for those thoughts I tell myself, and I get back to my task. I know it's old school, but I decided to put the picture into the locket I found a couple years back. It had a space for two pictures inside of it. I just needed to find one good enough to put in it. Other than that, the gift was complete. I spent a lot of time shining the locket and every silver link on the chain connected to it to make sure it looked just like new. I place the picture of me kissing her forehead into the locket, taking a second to laugh again at her wide eyed expression. My moment of contentment was ended by a knock on my door.

She came in looking flustered. I wonder what happened.

"Anything interesting happen today?" I call out to her. She looks a bit hesitant to answer.

"Adam just started his training to formally take over as leader." She responded and dropped down onto my bed as she normally does, bouncing a bit from the extra cushioning.

"That's good," I say, "I don't actually talk to him much, but this seemed like something he's wanted for a long time." I watch as she sits up long enough to take off her boots and unstrap Gambol Shroud from her back. She then promptly falls backwards and lets out a happy sigh. Her head turns towards me and takes notice of something behind me.

"What is that?" She motions to the top of my desk with her head. I knew better than to try and hide it now. Once her curiosity peaked, there was no denying her.

"Well," I drag out, "I wasn't planning on giving this to you yet, but here you go." I grab hold of the locket and place it into her hands. Its silver was shining nicely in her hands, and I could tell it'd look good on her.

It's quiet again as she looks at it, stunned. She turns it over in her hands a couple of times, and gently inspects it. Her fingers go over every inch of the locket and chain before they rest on the clasp at its side. She pauses slightly and then opens it. The hush is broken by a soft chuckle from her lips. She runs her thumb over the picture.

"I thought I told you to get rid of this stupid picture. It's so embarrassing." She said, but there is only affection in her tone. A deeply appreciative look is sent my way, and faint evidence of wetness could be seen on the corners of her eyes. "Thank you."

"I was going to wait until I found another picture good enough to put in it, but I guess this works just as well." I tried to say as casually as possible, but her reaction was much better than imagined, and I was finding myself full to the brim with jubilation. "I could always find a picture later."

She looked to be debating something internally. Looking to come to a decision, she scooted closer to me.

"Could you help me put it on?" She asked, placing the locket into my hand.

"I'd be glad to."

She is facing me, so when I lean in to connect the silver chain behind her neck, I get an unprecedented view of her eyes. This was the closest I've ever been to them. The locket is secured, but neither of us pull away. I can feel my face flush a bit. A quick glance to her cheeks shows it's the same for her. My eyes snap back to hers, and her gaze holds me there. Her eyes start to dilate. My breath starts to quicken. I bring my lips closer to hers, and she tilts her head to meet me.

I close the rest of the distance, but it wasn't her lips that mine met. My eyes close in acceptance, and I let out a breath, a small sigh at the rejection. I leaned back at looked at where I had kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Naruto," She almost cried out. "I'm so, so sorry."

I move away from her a bit, and she looks a little hurt from the action. Or at least what I think is hurt. Apparently, I've been misreading signals. God, I feel so stupid.

"There's no need to say sorry Blake. I….I shouldn't have." The least I could do is make sure she doesn't feel bad because I saw something that wasn't there. It was my mistake.

"No, you don't understand-"

"It's okay Blake, you don't have to explain." I interrupt. I just want to move on and forget about this.

"No, Naruto, listen to me! You don't understand. I… Adam…" she paused. "After he was told about his formal training, he asked me to go out with him." Her eyes looked like they were imploring me to understand.

"I said yes," she finished. I look away.

"I figured." I try to laugh out, keep up a semblance of good humor about the whole thing. She was right. I am having a hard time understanding. I knew they were close, but I didn't think that close. And if she just accepted being in a relationship with, why did she let me get so close to kissing her? I'm so confused.

"I'm sorry," I say. When I look at her, she has tears threatening to escape. Now, I'm even more confused. Am I saying something wrong? I'm trying to not make her cry. I get to my feet and start to walk away from her. She raced to her feet and hugged my back. Her arms are squeezing against my front tight enough to affect my breathing slightly.

"I'm so sorry Naruto."

"Blake," My hands work to loosen her grip and I turn around. "You don't have anything to apologize for. This just means nothing changes. I'm still always going to be there for you." That was something that's been decided since the first time my eyes caught sight of her. She's only gotten more beautiful as time passed. My fingers go under her chin to gently guide her to face me.

"If there ever comes a time when you decide to be with someone else, I just ask that you consider me."

"…Naruto"

"Now," I said quickly, a small smirk on my face. "I need you to do something for me real quick."

A bewildered expression took form as she tried to process my sudden change in tone.

"What is it?" She asked after a moment. My smirk turns into a full blown smile. I definitely know she is not going to be ready for what I am about to do next. I fall onto my bed dragging her down with me. A small noise of surprise escaped her mouth as she crashed beside me. Her hair is spread widely behind her from her sudden fall. I'm to her side as she turns to look at me. I stop her with a soft kiss on her cheek; the same one I kissed earlier. Her eyes went wide. A flash of light went over us, and I know she knew what happened.

"Looks like I found the other picture for the locket!" I said happily, admiring the picture on my scroll. I have some serious skills in photography I can't help but think. The picture showed Blake's hair displayed wildly behind her, as a happily surprised look from my kiss took her face.

I maneuver to my side to face Blake fully. Her face was red, but a relieved smile was what stood out the most. "You are just _too_ beautiful sometimes. The rest of the world always looks dull after I take a second to look at you." I say to her in a joking manner. She rolls her eyes and turns away, but that smile on her face didn't escape me.

I was only half joking. I look at the picture again. I may be a good photographer, but I'm more inclined to think that it's the black haired beauty in the picture that makes it worth anything.

***NUBB***

I cannot remember the last time I was this tired. Why was I the only one to get a mission right after the White Fang had changed locations again? It was bad enough that we cycled back to a base near Atlas, but asking me to go solo on a sabotage mission felt unnecessarily risky. We lost so many people the last time we were here. Everyone in the White Fang had a story of someone they lost in this territory. The stories of those that survived from being hunted from the Schnee were they only things more haunting. The Schnee company didn't just pay for Faunus blood, they celebrated it. Anyone baring proof of torturing a Faunus before killing them got extra pay from the company.

"Honestly, and they wanted me to sabotage a train by myself? It's almost like someone here wants to kill me." I grumbled out loud as I kicked my shoes off. It was successful though. I smirk at the thought. There was going to be no killing of Naruto Uzumaki anytime soon. My smirk dies quickly. I may have lived, but how many have I had to kill for the Fang's cause? I try to spare as much as I can, but…

Sigh

"Why couldn't those idiot's just leave when I gave them the chance!" I know I'm yelling at no one, but I have to get it out; the frustration, the anger, the guilt, it all became too much. I had told them about the explosives on the train. I told them to leave. I told them that some dust wasn't worth it.

Tonight was going to be another long night.

I'm about to fall onto my bed when my door bursts open. I don't even have time to react to the noise. A weightless feeling overcomes me, and suddenly my face is approaching the bed much faster than I planned. A pained grunt leaves me as I recover from being tackled onto my bed. A familiar scent hits my nose, and it's not one I'm glad to smell on my guest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I offered after a minute of silence.

She shakes her head into my back.

"Alright."

There really wasn't much more for me to say. I eventually ease her off my back so that she is laying down beside me. She curls up against me, and her hands press against my chest with the smallest whisper of strength. We stayed in the position for a while.

"I had to do it," she finally murmured into my neck. "They were going to kill me if I hadn't." I nod in understanding. It was something that I never hoped she had to do. I would be lying if I said I'm glad it wasn't them instead of her, though.

"Adam didn't even care. He kicked the bodies, said that they deserved it." I pull my her closer to me. She didn't need to add what he did to her guilt. "When I got back, I was told they had you on a solo mission. I was worried. I'm glad you're alive."

"I'm glad I'm alive too," I say jokingly.

"I'm serious! It's really dangerous for us so close to Atlas." She admonishes.

"It's not too dangerous if you know what you're doing," I say, as I move to pinch her ears a bit. "All you really need to do is hide these and no one would even know you're a Faunus. A nice hat or bow, and then people would think that you're just fashionable. Problem solved."

"What about you?" She asked. I could feel her hands playing with the wolf ears on top of my head.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I doubt you'd get away with wearing a bow, and having a hat all the time could be suspicious." Her ministrations on my ears did not stop, and I was starting to feel my body tingle.

"I don't know. I pretty sure I could pull off a bow pretty well." My light hearted words seemed to finally get a ghost of a smile to appear.

"You wearing bow is probably the ugliest thing I can think of," came her reply.

"Even uglier than Adam in a bikini?" She let out a sharp laugh, and I was glad that she was feeling better now.

"He doesn't like you, you know." I raise my brow at that. I don't remember doing anything that should have upset him.

"Why?"

"He doesn't like how close we are."

"Is that it? Tell him not to worry." My hands reach for her ears again, and I move my head to look her. "I'm a wolf Faunus. I got no interests in cats." I tell her with a smile.

"Is that so?" She playfully challenged.

"Yup, those are my honest opinions. Cats are gross." She slapped me on my chest. I assume that the only place she could really aim with how we are laying.

"I'm glad you said that. Now I don't have to feel bad about admitting that I don't like overgrown mutts."

"Hey! That's different."

"How so?" She asked with a bigger smile on her face.

"Cuz you actually do hate dogs!"

I as rewarded with the biggest laugh I have ever gotten from Blake.

She tucked her head into my chest.

"Those are just my honest opinions. Dogs are gross." I felt a breath on my neck as she let out another small laugh. "But maybe, there are one or two I'm willing to keep around."

It wasn't much later that she fell asleep in my arms.

***NUBB***

' _Why does everyone look so anxious?'_ I think as I make my way through the camp we set up for our new Atlas base. I take off my mask that we are all acquired to wear now, and I see my tent. I was just about to make it into my tent when a lights fly across my vision. I blink a couple of times to realize that I am now on the floor. The crunching of leaves under my hand echoes in my ears as I struggle to regain balance.

"Get up." I hear. It's a voice I'm familiar with, but I'm unfamiliar with its tone. I could feel the anger and hate in every letter. Which was impressive given the little amount of words used.

"Why the hell are you so mad?" I question heatedly as I recover from the sucker punch he gave me. I managed to get into a kneeling position when another punch brought me down to the ground again.

"Ugh"

"I said. Get up."

Oohhhh! I'm starting to hate this guy. He is _so_ lucky that he is in a relationship with Blake. That is the only reason I haven't knocked that sneer right off of his stupid face.

I make my way to my hands and knees when a kick breaks into my ribs. I feel myself lose control of my body as I roll and crash through the surrounding woods.

"Looks like you're having a hard time listening to instructions. I'm sure you'll agree that deserves punishment. It wouldn't do well if others saw you disrespecting their leader, would it?"

His foot pushes me onto my back and I blearily see him taking Wilt out of its sheathe. I can feel my eyes widen. This was serious now. What the hell happened to make him this livid? He places the tip of his sword at my cheek, and waited. Dreadful realization come over me, and he smiled at my expression. A foot stomped onto my chest and held firm. I tasted the gush of blood that started to gather in my mouth. I try to spit it out but all I manage are nasty sounding coughs.

"You," he said looking towards a random bystander. "Record this, I'll have this be a nice gift to someone later on." He barely waited before another foot stomped onto my chest. A few more bloodied coughs were worked out of me. I try to focus on my breathing.

"Are you… trying… to kill me." I managed out. I grab hold of his foot to try and move it, but it stays planted on my chest.

"Yes. But you have a great deal of suffering ahead of you first." Wilt was raised above his head. Another sadistic grin was seen as Adam brought the blade down. A flash of pain raced across my face, and I cry out. I could feel a cut open just beneath my right eye to my jaw. His blade was still tilted downwards. He took the tip and started sawing down from the end of the cut. I tried not to move too much once he got to my neck, but he still worked downward, and my whole world was pain. I don't even know if I'm screaming anymore. He finished once he got to my collarbone. The cuts were not deep enough to kill me; I guess I should be thankful.

"Of course you could just end this now if you tell me what I want and stop playing games. Either way you die, but one way is much faster." I stop a whimper from coming out of my mouth. There was no way in hell this man was going to anything he wanted out of me.

"Stop playing?" I coughed out. "I was just starting to have fun." I gave him my most heated stare. Boyfriend or not, the second I recover, I'm going to give this man a royal beat down.

He pointed his blade at me again. I turned to my good side and spat out blood.

"Tell me where she is!" Adam demanded. His foot digging into my chest again. I could not help the groan of pain that followed.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

He tilted his head and paused. It looked like he came to some sort of conclusion.

"Oh, this is precious. You don't know do you?" He said. Though his voice lacked the anger, it almost sounded pleased, in a vindictive way.

"That's what I've been telling you, you idiot." I started to feel my strength come to me. Now that I finally had time to get my wits about me. I could feel my aura heal my injuries, but the stinging sensation persisted where he had cut me.

"Then I offer a different proposition to you. I need someone to become my new killer for hire. You'll do since you've been living through all those suicide missions I've been giving you throughout Atlas. You do that for me and I won't hunt her down like the scum she is."

Trepidation filled me, and a new question came to mind that demanded to be answered. I have better things to do than waste time with this stupid bull. I shove his foot of me and stand up. A take a breath and settle myself. I can feel my body returning to normal. Now time to teach this prick that I'm not someone to be messed with. Once he's drinking his own blood, I'll take Blake far away from here. The White Fang are just too dangerous to be a part of anymore. I reach to my hip for my weapon, when he sheathes his. His smirk was still in place, and I could tell he was about to take too much pleasure in what he was going to say next.

"She's gone, Naruto. Blake left you."

* * *

 **A/N:** I already know some people are going to be displeased with Naruto getting knocked around in the last scene. I have accepted this, haha :P

But, the point of the scene was to show Adam's negative tendencies and behavior, and Naruto's lack of knowledge of Blake living him behind, not how well Naruto can fight. He's a heavy hitter in this story, no worries. There will only be a couple of people that could beat him in this, and he's certainly going to be above the freshman students at Beacon.

I wanted this one to feel slightly oneshot-ish. Which is why it skips around so much. That and I have no interest in writing about children, but I still needed to in order to show how far and deep their bond goes.

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you think, what you liked, what you hated. I read it all.

Also, have great rest of your day!


	2. Chapter 2

Better Days Chapter 4

 **Hey guys! This one was shorter than I wanted it too be, but I figured that it would be better doing this than nothing at all. Hope you like!**

 **Oh, yea! To clear up any potential confusion. My story is officially AU. Cuz Blake's Parent's are totally alive in canon, and for some reason i had always thought that they weren't, lol, which is why they are dead in this story.**

* * *

Naruto's POV

It's completely dark out, and I found that I have grown unsettlingly comfortable in the absence of light. It's only a moment before I settle into a dim corner in this office like it's second nature, and wear the shadows like a second skin. This office is like many others that I have visited in the last couple months: top floor with a view of the city, meticulously organized, and void of any personal effects. Overall, my targets have shown to be surprisingly spartan in regard to their work and living spaces. The moonlight that glosses over the office makes me take a moment to appreciate the natural beauty it provides. Even the small list of items that make this office benefit from its tranquil shine. A few steps near the door and I realize that I've taken a couple of steps towards the moonlit window in an almost hypnotic trance.

' _Snap back to reality_!' I tell myself as I reacquaint myself with the shadows in the corner. There _is_ a purpose for me being here after all. The doorknob slowly turns and in walks a man in an all-white suit. He was a fit looking man, middle aged, but like all of Atlas' men, he carried himself in a strong and stern manner. Moonlight hits his face and I see his clean-shaven face turn to look for the light switch.

"I would prefer if you didn't do that. I don't want others outside to see anything they shouldn't have to." I say calmly.

He turns sharply in my direction. I can tell he still can't see me, even though I'm close enough for him to reach.

I step out into the soft light.

He flinches.

It's just a moment before he schools his features again, but I can tell we both know what is about to happen.

I wonder if he can tell that neither of us actually wish for it to happen.

"I was wondering if I was eventually going to be targeted." He starts. "Quite a few of my colleagues have been killed, and once the body count got high enough it was easy to see the connection between them. But it took so long for you to get to me. Why did you take so long?"

"You have a family." I figure there is no harm in giving a dying man a little honesty. He takes in my answer for its entire meaning and nods.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"No, not at all."

"Will it be quick?"

"As quick as I could make it."

"Painful?"

"Not at all."

Silence.

There's always silence at this part.

I guess it comes from knowing death is nearing. This silence for me is probably a loud and painful reflection of life for them. I always wonder what questions they are asking themselves. I wonder what thoughts are they thinking, knowing that each thought is coming closer and closer to their last. I never ask what they think about though. I feel like I don't have that right, but I can imagine and it damages me every time.

"Are you sure you don't want to try and fight?" I ask, like I always do. "You might be able to escape if you do."

He laughed. The noise was nowhere close to joyful, though.

"No. Anyone who truly knows this world knows that it comes with certain rules." He goes through is jacket pockets before he pulls out his wallet. He opens it up and a smile almost appears from looking at the pictures tucked away in it. "The way you beat an assassin is by never meeting one in the first place. It was game over for me the second I walked in here and I know it. You could've killed me many times by now. I do have to say; the notorious dagger of the White Fang is much more kind than his reputation makes him out to be."

I shake my head. "I never wanted to be their tool, but my reputation is justified. I am a horrible person."

He gave me a look of understanding. "Such is life I suppose, to be a monster while wishing to avoid what makes you the monster in the first place." He pulled out his scroll from another jacket pocket. "Do you mind if I call them one last time."

"Go ahead."

He tapped on the device a couple of times and then the only noise in the room was a loud dial tone. He held it to his ear. A long pause ensued. Followed by a long sigh.

My ears twitch as I barely pick up what sounds like a feminine voice asking to leave a message. I look to the man and see him treasure the last time he hears that voice.

"Hey Hun," he started. "I was hoping to get you, but a voice message works just as well I guess. I won't be coming home tonight, so I just wanted to tell you that I love you very, very much. I don't tell you often enough about how you were the best thing to ever happen to me. You and Ivory are my entire world. I know our little girl is probably sleeping right now, but next time you walk past her room tell her I love her deeply." He hung up the phone and laid it on his desk. After a deep breath, he rested his hands on his lap and looked at me.

"I'm ready."

This is the part that I hate. I place my hand on my hip to grab my kyoketsu-shoge. The metal chain hung low from the small blade, while I opted to keep the small metal ring connected to the other end of the chain on my hip. His eyes widen a bit at my weapon. I wouldn't be surprised if he had never seen this type of dagger before. I only picked it up because of how similar it was to Blake's weapon of choice. I walk up to him, and my eyes catch the wallet still on the desk. Displayed proudly is the picture of a little girl smiling, in a way that only a child could, while looking up to what appears to be her equally happy mother. That must be little Ivory and his wife. It hurts to keep looking at the picture so I turn my gaze.

"Actually, I may be able to make this even easier for you," I say while reaching into a pouch on my hip. I bring out a bottle filled with a dark fluid. I open the small bottle and let it breathe for a second while I lay my blade down right next to it on the desk for him to see.

"Is that poison?" He asks. I nod. "What will it do?"

"It'll make the whole process more comfortable," I respond.

"I see."

"It'll be just like falling asleep."

I coat my blade lightly with the liquid and grab his wrist. I place a small cut on his palm and then sheathe my kyoketsu-shoge. He looks at it more a second and then nods. "That's it, huh. Just like that?"

"Just like that," I affirm. "I should tell you that I didn't wish for this to happen to you, or for the distress that this will place on your family."

He laughed again. It sounded just as sad as the first time.

"I figured as much. I can see the agony in your eyes clearly, even in this dark." He leaned back. "Could I at least get the real name of my killer?"

I walk close the window and sit on the window sill. Taking off my Fang mask, I turn my sights towards the city below. It is such a pretty night out. "Naruto Uzumaki" I call out while still looking at the cityscape.

"Well, as far as assassins go, you're the nicest one I've seen. Oh, and my name is Beluga Blanc."

I glance toward him, already fully aware of what his name was; however, I'm intrigued by the rest of his statement. "Have you seen many assassins?"

I could tell the poison was starting to take effect as his head started to droop, and his movements became increasingly lethargic.

"I'm a tired man who has been in been in a position of power for years. Unfortunately, that means I could say that I have hired quite the number of assassins myself. In Remnant, there seem to be problems that can only be solved using that solution." He turned away from me and tried to rest his head on his desk. He failed halfway in the action and slid bonelessly to the floor.

"I guess that's the end of our talk, Mr. Blanc. I hope you have a peaceful sleep." I say, once again looking out the window, watching the moon cover Atlas in its ethereal glow. It's such a beautiful sight, and I wish I could be spending this moment with a loved one instead of taking someone away from theirs. My free leg swings slightly back and forth from the window sill. I pull out a notebook from my pouch. Page after page filled with crossed out names and details meet me as I look for the name of my latest target so I could cross out his name.

"Two weeks…" I whisper to myself and close the book. "I just bought another two weeks." I lean my head back to rest on the window frame and close my eyes. It's been a few months since Blake left. Adam promised that every kill I make for the White Fang grants Blake two extra weeks of freedom before he unleashes the full might of the Fang in pursuit of her. With this last kill, I've almost bought her a whole year of freedom. I know Adam's obsession with Blake makes it so that he has a couple people looking for her anyway, but at least this agreement keeps that number of people fairly limited, and Blake is certainly skilled enough to avoid small White Fang search parties. The only thing Adam loves more than his obsession with Blake is other people's suffering, and he loves mine in even greater measure. He knows my views and that's why he created this stupid list of targets in the first place. Every kill helps the Fang and hurts me.

At least I know that his enjoyment in my bad predicament will cause him to keep his word and keep her safe. I open my eyes and take out my scroll. One click and a picture of me kissing her on her birthday greets me. I take in every detail of her.

…

I miss her so much.

Her eyes.

Her voice.

Her laugh.

A few drops of water land next to the picture, hitting my thumb.

Oh God, I'm crying…

I take a moment to regulate myself and open my book for my next target. It's only going to get harder from here. The rest of the targets are all either loving family men or women. I got rid of all the actual scum within the first week. I take one last look at her picture and put away my scroll.

"Well, time to become the monster again," I say to myself while putting my mask back on. Not all targets are as accepting as Blanc was. Most times it's actually much more messy, and I need to be mentally ready for that. A small grunt helps lift me up and with a small step I jump out the window and into the moonlit city. This my suck for me, but at least I know this keeps her safe.

And that makes this all worth it

 *****NUBB*****

 **Blake's POV**

"And yet another in a long string of murders has happened in Atlas last night. Beluga Blanc, head of Blanc Industries and partner to the Schnee Dust Company, was found dead in his office. No traces of the killer, but it is unofficially accepted that the killer is-"

I turn away from the news being broadcast on a public holographic display, not really wanting to listen to the world's doom and gloom at the moment. I have places to go and I cannot afford to waste time looking at the world's problems right now.

Vale has always been a busy place, and thankfully that helps me hide from anyone who may be on my trail. A few minutes pass and I'm finally at the docking stations for the airship that will lead me to my freedom:

Beacon Academy.

Once I'm there, I could finally sit down and think things through. My whole life has been nothing but a scramble for the last few months, running from one place to another. I had to ditch my scroll awhile back so Adam couldn't trace me with it. That part was hard. I had what felt like a whole lifetime of memories on that scroll. Pictures of the beautiful places I've seen during my travels, pictures of my friends, pictures of Naruto…

Suddenly, I feel like I have no energy. I nearly crumple onto one of the benches near the docking station.

Nothing was supposed to happen this way. I never wanted to leave Naruto, but Adam was being so horrible! I was so tired of it! Then he wanted to kill all those people on the train… I couldn't take it anymore.

 _I'll stay with you until you no longer feel like you have to run._

 _I'll always be there. Always, until the day you feel you won't need me anymore._

His words echo in my head, and pain rocks through my chest. I can't believe I left him. He was only there because of me! I let myself get too caught up in the moment. Adam is probably blaming Naruto for my leaving.

Another pain beats through my chest.

"I'm the worst type of person." I mumble to myself. Will there ever be a day that I decide to stop running?

My hands go to the locket hanging around my neck. I open it and gaze at the pictures inside for what had to be the millionth time in these last few months. I take in every detail of him. I miss him so much.

His eyes.

His happiness.

His comfort.

"Dang, you must miss your boyfriend pretty badly for you to be crying this hard. You okay there, chick?" A loud (way too loud) voice says from behind me.

I turn sharply out of anger and embarrassment in being caught looking at my locket.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yell out defensively.

I'm about to yell and this blonde hair intruder again when I stop. There's no use shouting at her, she doesn't know anything. Once the heat from my anger dies down I finally realized what she just said. A testing wipe across my eyes gives truth to her loud statement.

Oh God, I'm crying again.

She seems even more worried now that she's seen that I didn't even know tears were falling from my eyes.

"Okaayy, well if he's not your boyfriend, who is he?"

I feel weak again. Much too weak to put up my usual barriers. A part of me wants to talk to her about it, about him, tell someone about this great person in my life that I abandoned. I want to tell her about the whole story. Tell her about how we met, and how he became such an important part of my life. I want to tell her about how I left him, and am now running away from everything like I always do. I want to tell her about how I'm running to the only place that will give me freedom and enough time to think about how to save him.

"He's part of my history that I wish I could rewrite," I say instead. Old habits die hard I guess, and some barriers are hard to overcome. My words may be vague but their meaning was true. I do wish I could rewrite history. I never would have turned Naruto away. I only dated Adam in the first place because I felt too awkward to say no. That's one mistake I'll be sure to never repeat. It's one I wish I never made in the first place.

"Ohh, I get it. That jerk did something horrible to you, but you can't forget him because he's the ex-boyfriend that you had the longest." She said as if she just figured out a great puzzle.

An unreasonable fury raged within me. I know she is just pulling at straws, but I couldn't stop the anger that came with hearing someone talk bad about him. I shoot up to put this silly blonde girl in her place when my new vantage reminds me that I am in a very public place still and that I can't afford to do something to let the White Fang know I'm here, like causing a scene.

So instead I just walk away.

"Hey! Wait! I'm sorry!" The blonde annoyance says while running after me. "Here, let's start over. My name is Yang Xiao Long. I came over because you looked lost in your own world. Are you waiting for the Airship into Beacon to?"

I pause to look at her and accept her apology. She doesn't know anything, so I shouldn't blame her for coming to the wrong conclusion about things. Then, as if on cue, the wind starts to pick up as a couple of airships prepare to land.

"I'm Blake. I appreciate your concern, but I'm alright." Before I can continue, a red blur appears next to Yang.

"Oh my goodness! Yang! I'm sooo happy I found you! I thought I lost you. I was so scared."

"No, there's two of them." I say in disbelief.

"Hah! You get scared too easily, Rubes. It's not like I could go anywhere. The airship to beacon only leaves from here." She said to the smaller girl. Before Yang can even attempt to introduce us, 'Rubes' is dragging her off to their luggage so that they could hurry up and get on the now ready to board the airship.

I get onboard not too long after and make sure to stay on the opposite end of the energetic duo. I grab a spot next to a window so I can watch to make sure that no one from the White Fang has followed me. Now that I think on it a bit, it's been relatively easy to avoid the Fang. Why was that? They usually hunt down traitors mercilessly and with overwhelming force, and with me being so close to Adam, I assumed that the hunt for me would only be more intense.

My weariness has returned and I put away those thoughts.

As the plane takes off, my hand makes its way to my locket once again.

I'll come back for you Naruto.

I promise.

 *****NUBB*****

 **Naruto's POV**

I wipe off the blood on my hands in a stream near our camp. The last target was nowhere near as accepting as Beluga Blanc was. It got messy quick. I sigh.

I've been doing that a lot lately.

As a return, I notice a general unease in the camp.

"Ey," I ask a passerby. "What's going on? Did Adam get another stick shoved up his a-"

"See, it's sentences like those that makes him hate you even more, Naruto" A familiar voice interrupted me. I turn to see gray eyes and took a step back from their proximity. Slowly, a silhouette starts to form and then a familiar face sends a smirk in my direction.

"Whoa, Ilia, I didn't see you there," I say with a smile. Ilia is probably the only person I can enjoy being around now.

"Well, not being seen is sort of my thing." She says with a smile. "The reason everyone is so uptight is because some lady came in with some goons of hers and has been talking to Adam for the last couple of hours."

I give a nod in thanks, and make my way over to the center of camp. That's normally where Adam likes to keep his meetings.

"Hey, Naruto," Ilia calls out. "Why don't you come over to my room once you're done so we could catch up. I haven't seen you in months."

"Sure, but I'm just warning you now. I'm probably going to fall asleep five minutes after in come in. So be sure to have an extra pillow ready for me." I tell her with a small laugh.

She gave me a playful sigh. "I don't even know why I expected anything different at this point. Also, you know you can take off your mask in camp now right?"

"I know." Was all I offered. I gave a lazy two fingered wave over my shoulder and made my way towards the center again.

It wasn't long before I came across Adam and his company.

"For the last time! The White Fang will not work with humans! I don't care what stupid plan you have." Came Adam's familiar angry tone.

"I had desired that it wouldn't have to come to this," said the woman with long brown hair. Her voice was smooth and sophisticated sounding. Nevertheless, I get ready to move. Nothing good ever really follows those words.

Just as I anticipated, all White Fang members surrounding this woman and her group were very suddenly, very violently, taken out. Shards of glass ran though most of them in very painful way. No one looked to be stabbed in an extremely vital area. That's a sign of good faith between two shady people if I ever saw one, she probably does want an honest partnership. Adam was all alone now, left to the whims of this mystery woman.

One of her goons, a man with grey hair makes his way towards Adam while the green haired girl takes a couple of steps to the side and aims her guns at him. A shard materializes in front of the leader and I feel like it's time to step in.

"As much as I would love for this man do die, I can't afford for that to happen yet," I say from behind them. The gray-haired one runs towards me immediately. Probably in an effort to get me away from their leader.

I smile.

I duck underneath his kick, and step behind him. I grab his arm and swing him around to face me. His momentum brings him into my waiting fist. A sharp crack sounds came from his neck as the whiplash takes full effect. He slides off my fist and falls into a pitiful pile on the floor.

"As I was saying. Do you see that silver band around his arm there?" I say, pointing to Adam. "That reads his pulse. If anything were to happen to him that band will send a signal telling the entirety of the White Fang to chase down someone very important to me. This coward got that as a final protection measure against me, and all these brainwashed idiots here will follow his order without question."

Adam growls at my words and that only makes me feel better.

"So I'm going to have to ask you to leave." My voice sounds out, but from the other side of the group. They turn and see another me walk up to them.

Both me and my clone have to dodge has shards of glass come protruding out of the ground.

"The famous assassin of the White Fang!" The woman exclaims happily. "It took me a second to figure out who you are, but your Semblance gave you away. What a pleasure it is to meet you. My name is Cinder Fall, and I was just telling dear Adam here about a plan that will help both the Fang and us. Somethings tells me that you are a much better listener then he is. Plus, if your words are anything to go by why not join me. I have enough power to protect whoever it is that he wants to go after. All you have to do in return is kill him and lead the White Fang in his stead."

Adam takes a look at me and puts his hand on Wilt. His stance is low, ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Yea, see, that's a tempting offer Cinder. However, I can't put their safety in your hands based off of words alone." I take my blade from its place on my hip. I let it hang on the chain attached to its hilt and twirl it a couple times before catching it. This woman was powerful. I could feel it. All her actions seem reserved. She must be holding back a lot. "Why don't you show my exactly how much power you got?"

She smirked.

"Gladly."

The entire forest erupted.

* * *

 **Again, this is largely unedited as of right now. I'll go back and fix some things later.  
I was asked on one of my stories if I would like a Beta, and the answer is most certainly yes! haha  
Just PM me if you're interested, I'll get a feel on how you do things and see if it works.  
Other than that, let me know what you think. It's officially my Birthday here, and A great gift would be lots of lovely reviews haha (wink wink).**

 **Expect the next chapter to come out soon.**

 **Have a great rest of your day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Better Days

Chapter 3

***NUBB***

I was not prepared for this.

That is the constant thought going through my head currently as I dodge shard after shard of glass, each aiming to gut me and render my life forfeit. I know I asked her to show me what she got, but this is too extreme. With a spin, I dash around the latest attempt on my life and throw a dagger to distract her long enough for me to cover the distance and finally get her into close combat. She swats away the dagger and I move in.

I shoul-

 _Jump!_

My legs propel me into the air and now I shudder as I look at the land beneath me. This barely looks like a forest anymore. _Come on Naruto, don't lose focus;_ I tell myself. My senses come back to me as I trace the battlefield to look for this woman. The fluttering of my clothes in the wind slowly catches my ears attention, and I can feel the tightening of my skin as the air crashing against me cools my body. What I am most aware of however, is that smug smirk on that cocky broad's face. She's been standing in the same spot this whole time. Her arms cross as she tilts her head to the side slightly. As much as I want to say I dislike this woman, the blood pumping in my veins is not from anger. I land on the ground and give her a smirk in response.

I'm actually having a bit of fun.

Not many in the White Fang are good enough to keep me on my toes, and Adam doesn't trust me sparring against him, for good reason, so normally the only action I get these days are on those soul killing missions I'm constantly on.

"I hope your goal here is not to overwhelm me." I call out to her. She did get me by surprise though. I am not quite sure my evasion would have been so painless if I had to fight her without already having a glimpse at her abilities. A little bravado never hurt though. Always makes the enemy doubt their own prowess and half the fight is over.

"Indeed, I have heard much about how you tend to tip even the most impossible odds into your favor." She calmly replies. Her arms drop from their crossed position and steps back in a relaxed position.

My smirk grows. Time to see how well she can keep her cool.

One of my clones bursts through the ground and the chain connected to his weapon wraps around her while his blade takes purchase in front of her neck.

"Hey!" The green haired girl shouts. Her charge towards my clone is interrupted by another clone striking her from her blind side, causing her to crash into the ground. Her body rolls for a bit until she is face down. With a groan she tries to get up. A foot on her back persuades her that her current action would not be good for her health.

"You should learn to recognize when someone is out of your league, little girl." My clone taunts.

My gaze goes back to Cinder Fall. If this was Chess, then I essentially would have her in Check. Too many things were not in her favor. My Semblance works best in wide open areas, she's never seen me fight before, and I have homefield advantage. Plus, my fighting style specializes in quick battles. Without proper preparation, she would be hard pressed to beat me. That all being said…...

Why in the world did she look so confident?

"Wha-"

Fire engulfed her. Soon, that fire consumed my clones and their pained screams were quickly drowned out by the buffeting sounds of the blazes taking over the environment. In a flash, the fire that made up Cinder's silhouette ceased. Now, amber eyes that used to show a quiet confidence where glowing with power that made me feel like I should look away. Her previously modest traveling clothes where now replaced with a red dress that looked to be laced with dust, and heels made of… black glass?

Well, that was new. A full wardrobe change came along with her shift in power. The heat still radiating off her warms my own skin, even from this distance. I have honestly never seen anything like that in my life. This Cinder Woman is powerful. One glance toward the ground reminded me to keep my guard up. A part of me is glad that I decided to have my clones engage her instead of me. Those piles of ash on the ground could have just as easily included me.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You're the first person to see the new power that I've recently gotten." Her voice slowly transitioned from sophisticated to sultry. "Let us see if you can help me work out the kinks a bit. I promise it'll be fun for the both of us."

I look her up and down. If I didn't know better, I'd half believe that she was getting aroused on her own power.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Oh, please do give me more credit. One doesn't kill as many high-profile targets as you do without people finding out, no matter how stealthy you are. It only takes knowing the right people to get certain murmurs to come your way." She gestures to the remaining parts of the White Fang camp around us, spinning in a slow unthreatened fashion with her arms out wide. "Not everyone around you is as cautious as you are. They certainly are not as silent. I truly didn't even know you were near until you showed yourself, not even a whisper to give you away." Cinder stopped her movements and gave me her full attention.

"But _they_ whisper."

"Oh? And what do these whispers say?" I say in a flippant manner, but I am genuinely curious. I grip my blade tighter. Do I even want to know what they say? Her expression makes me want to think that I don't. The title of monster has hung above my head for years now, even before I became Adam's tool. Blake was what kept the voices from breaking me and the casualties from haunting me. The blood on my hands always felt like the would be washed clean by her presence, like it wasn't too late for me to be redeemed. Now she is gone and that title above my head feels like its connected to a rope around my neck, and the blood on my hands never leaves. I know there is no redemption for me now.

"They say many things." Her voice, rich like caramel, interrupts my musings. We make eye contact again, and I'm compelled to do nothing but stare. I know most would think that its her beauty that has got me ensnared. If only it was that simple. There is an intensity in her shimmering eyes that makes it hard for me to look away. Quite the contrast from when she first unleashed her powers. It feels like she is reading me, as if I became more like text than flesh. "They say you're strong, perhaps the most powerful person in the whole White Fang. They also say you're kind, but now that kindness is only shown to your victims. What interests me most are the whispers of the girl you were said to be completely loyal to. I had wanted to see what she must have been like to get such a legend devoted to her. However, given what you've told me, I suspect that she is the one that dear Adam is targeting."

That weird feeling is gone now, and I'm no longer in the mood for talking. Reaching behind me into my pouch, I grab two knives. The first one I toss as high as I can in the air. The second, I throw straight at her. She looked bored with the maneuver. Her expression quickly changed when that single knife became nearly a hundred. A wall of glass appeared to block the deadly metal and I took this chance to jump into the air while she can't see me. She backs up, and even from here I can see her confusion as she tries to find where I am. I land in a crouch behind her.

"Peek-a-boo," I taunt. She turns around surprised and my fist meets cheek in a satisfying impact. She goes soaring and grinds against the ground a bit until her body coils viciously around one of the remaining trees. That first knife I threw into the air falls into my waiting hand and I waste no time in coating it with a paper laced fire dust and throwing it at her again. Again, that knife multiplies into several more and pelt the ground around her. The resulting explosion was blinding.

That would be enough to keep anyone down for the count. I turn around to see if Cinder's green haired lady friend will try to do something. She is still on the ground, staring at the smoke surrounding Cinder's location a little wide eyed. "So, just for convenience sake, could you tell me your name?" I ask her.

"E-Emerald."

"And your stupid grey-haired friend?"

She looks at me now. After taking a second to compose herself, she stands. "His name is Mercury."

"While, when your boss wakes up, tell her that I'm going to have to say no deal to her offer." I was about to turn away when I notice Emerald starting to smile. "What are you smiling about?"

My answer was given to me by a very painful and burning sensation in my back. I stagger forward from the force of the blow and turn around to see a fire ball careen into my chest. Now, I'm the one flying backwards. I reorient myself so that I land on my feet, and the second I stop sliding back from the powerful momentum, I dash to the side to avoid another one of those blasts. Cinder definitely has the advantage in long range combat. She knows it too, that's why she's barely given me a chance to get close at all this whole time. I doubt she'll be willing to make that mistake again, given the last time I was close she was practically blown to kingdom come. No matter, as long as she is focused on me she is vulnerable.

A clone materializes behind her. He grabs his kyoketsu- shoge and aims to land an ending blow.

"Behind you!" I hear shout out from the other end of the field. I give a short tsk in Emerald's direction. Cinder rotates, grabs my clone's arm, and twirls so that they are both facing me. Her movements are smoother than I expected, and that hostage-hold she has on my clone must be strong for him to not be able to break out of it. She places her hand on his face and just stares at me impassively as my clone cries in pain. His face starts to melt, and the cries start to die. Her stare never wavered from my own.

 _Whoa._

"Well, someone has quite a sinister side to them don't they." I say to ease the tension.

"You'll find most people aren't too happy when they are caught in the middle of an explosion." She quips.

"Um," I stammer. She does sort of have a point. "That doesn't mean you can go around turning people's heads into goop." I fire back.

"Again, you give me no credit, Naruto. I only did that because I knew it wasn't the real you. If nothing else," she smirked again, "consider it as me just blowing off some steam."

A glass spike came out the ground in front of me and forced me skyward, my predictable action caused me to come face to face with a number of flaming spheres and no way to dodge them. I see colors swirl as they all slam into me. The last thing I see is black as I slam into something hard. My guess is that I finally hit the ground. Now, I'm hurting all over and my Aura feels like it's almost depleted. I can't tell direction or where I am, but I know I need to get up and move. Forcing myself up, I race forward randomly, and once I'm clear of the smoke I see Cinder only a few feet in front of me.

I engage her relentlessly. She is good at dodging and blocking, but I'm not giving her a chance to fit in any attacks. She falls for a high feint and tries to block, so I do a low sweep to make her lose her footing. I catch her falling body and with a painful twist I slam her body on the ground. The impact blows loose rocks and twigs away. I take this opening to kick her prone body and send her into Emerald. I mostly aim for her as revenge for when she gave that warning shout out earlier. The green haired girl took the surprise blow and now it's finally quiet again in this forest.

Cinder gets up and brushes some dirt off her body. Other than that, though, she looks no worse for wear. I know she's hurting, but she clearly has more Aura left than I do. Large fiery bombs start raining from the sky and shatters the glass spires surrounding us. The broken glass starts to lift and dance about as if they were fish swimming in the ocean.

A foreboding feeling comes to surface.

The sharp pieces of debris circle me and start to shoot at me in what feels like a random fashion. A multitude of clones appear by my side to help me destroy or absorb the blades of glass. Soon meaningless cuts on my arms become huge gashes, and I wince as a particularly bad cut comes across my calf. I take a jump back to get ready to reengage.

"I suggest you get out of here while you still have the chance." I hear Adam say. It's about time he joined in, bastard was probably happy watching me get torn to pieces. While Cinder and I were getting absorbed into our little scuffle, the rest of the White Fang were positioning themselves to ambush the powerful woman. A disappointed sigh comes to her lips.

"Oh, Adam, you certainly know how to ruin a girl's fun." She comments, her voice sounding like it's sophisticated and sultry default once more. "I was starting to really enjoy my time with Naruto. Nevertheless, I know when I'm not wanted, but rest assured, I will be back. Third time's the charm, they say. When we meet again, you won't have your unwilling bodyguard to distract me with a good time. You'll have my full attention."

"Third time?" I ask. "You were here before?"

"Yes, however, your _brilliant_ leader does not know how to see the bigger picture. What I'm proposing will not only help me, but the Fang as well. I heard what you told Emerald before but know that my offer still stands. I'll protect this Blake that you care about so much, you just got to return the favor." I continue to watch her as she picks up Mercury and walks over to Emerald. "With that, I'll be seeing you later."

The trio disappear with a blink. I can feel my eyebrow raise in confusion. That woman has way too many tricks up her sleeve. I hear footsteps as the crowd gradually gets over their own surprise and begins to disperse. I walk back to camp myself.

With my opponent gone, fatigue starts to take hold of my body. A few more minutes and Ilia's tent comes to view. I walk inside and see her reading a book in bed.

"Hey Naruto! That was a nice show you put on out there. I haven't seen you that worked over in a while." She laughed out. I don't bother to answer right away. Instead I take off my mask and crumble onto the bed to lay beside her.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to need commence the world's biggest nap right now."

"Now?! You can't sleep now! You're all sweaty and stinky! At least take a shower first." I hear her pleading. I'm much too tired to open my eyes and confirm this however.

"Too Late." I respond, and soon the sweet release of sleep takes me.

***NUBB***

 **Blake's POV**

"I don't mean to be rude, but could you please stop bothering me for right now."

"No, Blake! We've been a team for two months now, and it doesn't feel like you gotten any closer to us. If you can't talk to us, then who can you talk to?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I know exactly who I could talk to. In fact, I can almost see him when I close my eyes like this. It's like he's still here. I feel my hand start to caress my locket again. He's smiling at me, in that way that only he smiles. I can see the shine in his eyes that's always there, even during the hard times. The tips of his spikey blond hair gently sway with each movement of his head, and from the wind coming in from the window. He looks like he wants to say something, and I can't wait to hear the happy timber that is his voice. It feels like it's been so long.

"Blake?"

Only, it's not the cheerful and masculine voice I remember that comes from his lips. It's the concerned voice of my teammate. I open my eyes and the illusion fades away. Short blonde hair becomes long, blue eyes turn lilac, and that beautiful smile morphs into a concerned frown.

"You did it again." Yang says. "You know, when you start spacing out. This time you started smiling instead of crying, so I guess that's a good thing. But now you're looking at me and I have to say it kind of hurts to see that disappointment on your face." She says, and I can tell she is only half joking.

"I'm sorry." I don't really know what else to say.

"Never mind, how about I get Ruby and Weiss and we all go get something to eat?"

I feel a little guilty for ignoring someone who is only trying to help me. I drop my hand from my locket and place both my hands on my lap. I don't really feel like eating at the moment, but I do need to do something to take my mind off things.

"Sure."

Yang disappears with a command to meet them in the cafeteria and I reluctantly make my way down the halls. It's a peaceful walk. The type of peace I haven't experienced in years. There's no worries about making sure I'm always pack for an emergency retreat. I don't have to worry about sleeping with one eye open at all times. I reach the court yard leading into the cafeteria and the sun feels good on my skin.

"Blaaaaakeee!"

That could only be Ruby. I turn in time side step her supercharged hug. Her momentum keeps her going and she crashes into one of the numerous fountains at Beacon.

"Hmph, serves you right. Why in the world would you try to tackle someone like that. That's not showing affection, that's assault."

That berating voice could only be one person.

"Hey Weiss." I call out, returning to my path towards the cafeteria.

It's not long until Yang joins us, and we leave Ruby to catch up. My teammates know how to make a scene, if nothing else.

"You're in luck Blake!" Yang calls out. "I hear that have some super expensive fish on the menu today."

My previously full stomach now feels like it has room for more. I don't want them to see how excited I got over some food. I can feel someone entering my personal space. A quick glance to my side and I see Yang happily slithering up to me. She's humming some sort of tone and pretending like she is not purposely trying to get my attention. I let out a small sigh.

"What do you want, Yang?"

"Well, if you really want to know. I was wondering when you would finally tell me about what's been eating away at you. I've barely seen you smile ever since I've met you, and when you do smile it's because you're off in your own little world."

I debate how much I actually want to talk to her about this at the moment as we shuffle forward in line to get food.

"I've already told you. There is nothing wrong." I try to dismiss her, knowing she'll never go for it.

"Don't give me that crap, Blake." Her clipped response almost makes me wince. I input my order into my scroll and wait for my tray to be ready. I can Yang's barely constrained frustration starting to seep out in the form of tapping fingers and feet. "You need to learn to depend on us more."

I find my self hesitating. Maybe she is right. I'm about to speak up when our food comes. I use the distraction as a way to avoid responding. I grab my tray and the fish smells amazing. We walk over to a table and soon after the rest of the team shows up. Not long after that team JNPR joins us.

Minutes pass and I watch. I watch how happy and carefree they all are. My silence is generally accepted by everyone so they don't really bother me too much anymore, but this is the first time I actually just watched. I took it all in. The jokes, the little games, the stories that leave one person embarrassed and the others almost in tears from laughing. In this small amount of time I saw them encourage one another, chide each other playfully, and enjoy themselves like they were the only ones in the whole cafeteria.

I find myself looking around now, at the other teams and friends seated by each other. It was like my senses exploded. A wave of laughter and words struck my ears. I saw friends, and new lovers. It's such a joyful atmosphere here.

I turn back to my table. These guys gave off a more comfortable vibe that was greater than the groups around us.

JNPR

RWBY

They felt more like a family than a group of friends.

It would be nice to be apart of a family again. Especially one that doesn't ask for you to kill for them. I watch as Yang gets engrossed in another one of Nora's wild stories, with Ren on the side gently discrediting her. I see Jaune fail in his latest attempt to win Weiss' affections, and how Pyrrha cheers him up. These dorks are my teammates, and if I had to admit, friends.

Hopefully one day, I'd allow myself to join in with them and call them family as well.

"Ah! What is this?!" An excited cry calls out. "Everyone look!"

Soon Yang has the whole table gathered in a small circle and looking at me.

"Well, would you look at that." Nora says with her hand grabbing her chin like a pondering detective.

"Yea, that's a rare site. Almost as rare as seeing one from Weiss." Ren agrees.

"Hey!"

They all laugh and I almost feel like joining in.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"Blake," Yang says happily, "You're smiling."

"Yeah! And its not one of your weird ones where you're all zoned out!" Ruby adds.

"See, this is a you I would like to see more often." The blonde sister continues. "I knew you could do it if you try."

My eyes widen as that brings up an old happy memory.

" _See, Blake, that's a side of you that I wish I'll be able to see more often." Whiskered cheeks caked with mud get stretched as a huge grin appears. "If I would've known that all it took was me getting destroyed in a Sumo mud fight, I would have entered a tournament much earlier."_

" _Well, who wouldn't laugh at the sight of a kid getting tossed like a ragdoll after challenging men four times his size."_

" _Heh heh!" He gave a proud hum, and I could feel the cheer on his face spread to mine._

Naruto did always hate when I was all broody. I guess it wouldn't hurt to allow myself to enjoy things a bit more.

***NUBB***

 **Emerald's POV**

I don't like that White Fang assassin. Cinder has been acting a little strange after that fight.

I don't know if it's because she liked his skill, that thrill that their little fight gave her, or if its something more intimate, but she as been adamant in the fact that we need him on our side.

Even now I watch as she calmly goes over all the reports that she has managed to get on him, memorizing every detail. For a normal person that would not seem like much, but this is the most interest that Cinder has shown in a single person for as long as I've known her. The only person I know that matches this level of interest would be the Fall Maiden, and even that has fallen off after she received half her power.

"Emerald. How long do you plan on staring at me?" Crap, she noticed.

"I was just wondering when you plan on going back to the White Fang. We were supposed to already have them on our side."

One of her eyes is covered by her bangs, but even with only one eye visible, when her gaze came upon me I started to feel very small.

"I've already organized to account for the delay. Plus," she smiled suddenly. Her hand swept across all the paper on her desk and they burnt to ash. "I have a feeling the White Fang are going to be much more co-operative."

I look over to Mercury, sitting in a corner acting like he is reading a book, and silently ask him if he knows what that was supposed to mean. He gives me a shake of his head.

We both look to Cinder. Her smile only grows, and she stands up.

"I have been waiting for you to come." She calls out to the empty room. "I was beginning to regret holding back during our fight."

A figure steps out from a dark corner on the other side of the room. Mercury and I get ready for battle.

But then a grimm mask becomes visible. That same specialized grimm mask that covers the whole face. I almost shiver. He makes me feel so uneased.

"You are powerful, but it's your connections more than your skills that made me want to come here."

"So can I take it that you want to take me up on my offer?" I know that voice. Cinder always uses that voice when she's trying to manipulate someone. It's an airy, seductive type of voice.

"No." That threw me off guard. Cinder really doesn't get denied that often. I look at Mercury, and he has a spiteful smile on his face, like he's looking at someone he doesn't like whose about to be murdered.

Given what usually happens to those that refuse Cinder, that might be the case.

"Instead, I want to modify it. I still can't risk someone going after her, so I can't kill Adam." He sounds like just saying that left a bad taste in his mouth. "But if you can promise me to keep her safe from the White Fang, I'll do whatever else you want."

Cinder looked absolutely ecstatic. This was they happiest I've seen her in months.

"Well, that is an offer I cannot refuse. Anything, you say? You may very well come to regret saying that."

"Trust me, there is not much that I can do that would make me feel lower than I already do." I noticed that he looked down and started to rub his hands at that, almost like he was washing them.

"Deal. If you tell me this girl's name I can go ahead and start my end of the bargain, and I promise, no physical harm shall come to this girl while she is under my protection." Oh, she did it again. That's classic Cinder-speak. She just worked two different kinds of loop holes into that agreement.

"As for you," she starts again, probably in an effort to keep Naruto from thinking too much about what she just said. "There's other ways to replace Adam without killing him. Take his spot as leader, and help me in creating a world that's better for everyone. I'll even help you with your coup."

I feel like I'm witnessing what might turn out as one of modern histories most powerful partnerships. I still really don't like the guy, but he was able to go toe to toe with Cinder, even after she started using her added Fall Maiden strength. Plus, he is sneaking enough to get in this room without me or Mercury noticing. If he starts to lead the White Fang, while doing everything Cinder says, our plan has a much better chance of working.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Pardon?"

"That's her name. The one I need you to protect, Blake Belladonna."

"Perfect," Cinder ushers the assassin towards another room. "We have much to discuss, Naruto."

Not soon after, Mercury and I get a message on our scrolls.

 _Find this Blake and get me all the information you can on her. Be discreet._ _ **Failure**_ _ **will not be tolerated.**_

* * *

 _ **Hmm, I guess at this point even an apology would feel hollow. I am not dead. Hopefully, I'll more able to upload as well.**_

 _ **But I don't want to give any empty promises, so the next chapter comes out when it comes out. hehe**_

 _ **This Chapter came out a week later then promised, but here you go Night Angel.**_

 _ **Thank You to everyone who takes the time to write a Review. That little notification is what reminds some of us to set some time aside from our busy schedule to give back to those that appreciate our work (I'm speaking for hopefully all writers here). It's always a treat to get those, and it's a huge driving force to not only make us want to write more, but to get better at writing as well.**_

 _ **That being said, I'm actually not happy with my writing haha. I wanted to get this little chapter out to help advance the plot so that I could get to get to the nice juicy bits that made me want to create this story in the first place. Hopefully, by then, I'll be a much better writer.**_


End file.
